


茸老板/刺刀背后

by bmyeeeee



Category: diavolo/giorno
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyeeeee/pseuds/bmyeeeee
Kudos: 11





	茸老板/刺刀背后

黄昏的太阳永远像是快要燃尽的蜡烛，幽暗的火焰映得整个意大利闪着古铜色的光，被云遮住的天空大张着嘴向这片大地呼吐着灰尘。

仿古的窗帘松松垮垮的用金色粗绳捆在两边，垂直的落地窗被擦的很干净，迪亚波罗赤裸着身子，用很放松的姿势坐在一旁的黑色真皮沙发上，右手的两指间夹着一根香烟，是从乔鲁诺的烟盒里拿的，他已经很久没有被允许拥有什么东西了。

香烟的灰雾描摹着男人的面庞，他漫不经心的翘着腿，没有烟灰缸，他把烟灰直接抖落在身旁，滚烫的火星在沙发的皮料上瞬间烧出了几个丑陋的洞。

“我觉得你像某种夜行的猫科动物。”

声音从沙发一旁的床上传来，是乔鲁诺的声音，他不知道什么时候已经坐在了床头，一只手拨弄着锡铁烟盒的盖子。

“我甚至等你开始从我的烟盒里拿烟才知道你醒了。”

迪亚波罗撇了撇嘴，呼出一个烟圈。

“那我应该直接拿烟头烫穿你的眼睛。”

“你知道我下一秒就可以用烟头让我的眼睛再变回来。”乔鲁诺披上床头柜的风衣，那不勒斯的秋天有些阴风，太阳被冷空气团挟持，尽力在不暖和的街道中闪烁着微弱的光芒。

“你会冷的。”乔鲁诺下了床，凑到了迪亚波罗沙发的旁边，他单腿跪在沙发上，从烟盒里拿出一根他惯常抽的薄荷味香烟，身体前倾，用烟头去触碰迪亚波罗嘴上叼着的火星。

香烟的气味从烟头对接的地方顺着气流扩散开，并不浓烈，或者说是有一种怡人的香味，迪亚波罗总是嘲笑乔鲁诺在吸女人的烟，但雪茄总是让乔鲁诺感觉并不那么美好。

像是对乔鲁诺突如其来的关心感到诧异，迪亚波罗翻了个白眼，他从沙发上站起身，将烟叼在嘴里，去拿昨晚放在床头，已经熨好的黑衬衫。

还真是有点冷，迪亚波罗咋舌。

光线下，迪亚波罗的身形很漂亮，时间的法则并不适用于恶魔，他有条不紊的整理好自己的衣着打扮，却在眼睛的余光里发现乔鲁诺正趴在沙发上盯着他。

“你看什么？”迪亚波罗莫名其妙。

“我在想关于你。”乔鲁诺又看了看窗外，今天没有什么多余的工作上的事。

又是长久的沉默，这样的安静在他们的交流中数不胜数，就像是葬身海底的幽灵，本来就不该发出一丁点声响。

到头来，乔鲁诺没有再说一句话，他看了眼靠在床边的男人，扭身出了门，他鲜有的留下了公寓的钥匙。

还留下了一份今晚'热情'晚会的邀请函。

“我以前从来不会出席这种场合，里苏特连我的脚后跟都摸不到。”迪亚波罗趴在阳台的栏杆上，阴冷的碎风摩挲着他高绑起的马尾。

乔鲁诺相信男人不会空抱着钥匙蜗居在公寓里。现在是晚会的散场，乔鲁诺披着短貂毛的外套，在二层的露天阳台上发现了迪亚波罗。

他应该是带着他手边的黑色帽子来的，那么扎眼的艳粉色头发无论在哪里都会成为人们的焦点。

“你知道我有多想，在二楼的高台上送给你脑门一颗子弹。”迪亚波罗听到了乔鲁诺的脚步声，他没有回头，只是一字一句的说道。

“我在看着你，你知道。”乔鲁诺走了过去，贴上了迪亚波罗的后背，把自己的下巴靠在男人的脖颈旁，“真该说不愧是你，福葛和米斯达一点没有察觉到你的在场。”

“我想到了林肯，我也应该直接冲到你身边，然后狠狠得把子弹钉进你的后脑。”

“你大可以试试，米斯达的子弹应该会更快一些。” 乔鲁诺的手开始不安分的在迪亚波罗齐整的衬衫褶皱上动作起来，直到被手指被迪亚波罗摁在腰上。

“你应该知道这附近还有你的部下在吧，小鬼。”

“我知道，我不让他们抬头，他们连你的一根头发都看不到。”乔鲁诺挣开摁住他的手，顺着腰线摸到了他的领结，他挑开了温莎结的扣，让藏蓝色的布条顺着领口滑下。

“我还知道我有点东西想给你。”乔鲁诺趴在迪亚波罗的耳朵旁，小声说道。

“我发现我永远想不到你下一秒想要什么。”迪亚波罗眺望着夜晚的城市，他突然觉得行走的人都像是泥潭里闭眼游弋的鱼，滑稽而可笑。

“你猜不到的。”乔鲁诺已经扯掉了迪亚波罗黑色西装外套，他艳粉色的头发披散开来，病态雪白的肌肤被房间里的灯光照的毫无生机，衬衫下，毒藤一般的黑色纹身缠绕着他的身体，仿佛不像个人类。

迪亚波罗环视了下四周，那些碍眼的穿着西装的人早已识相地退下，他突然觉得阳台有些冷了。

他不信乔鲁诺没有感觉到夜晚的骤冷，但金发的男人似乎只是专注于一件一件缓慢的扒掉自己的衣服，甚至没有进一步的行动。

当手被黄金体验变出的镣铐固定在阳台冰冷的栏杆上时，他突然觉得乔鲁诺公寓的床上或许还算是个不错的地方。

“乔鲁诺，放开我！这鬼地方简直又冷又难受。”他大声对乔鲁诺说道，迪亚波罗偶尔觉得乔鲁诺就是条永远让他摸不到头脑的疯狗。

他感觉乔鲁诺已经解开了他的裤腰带，金属扣的碰撞声像投入了空荡荡的水池中，仿佛能激起涟漪般的回声。

“忍着点。”乔鲁诺短促的命令声在耳边响起。 

迪亚波罗感觉到自己的裤子已经被褪到了小腿膝盖的位置，乔鲁诺用一只手将男人的胳膊抵在铁质栏杆，又用另外一只空闲的手向他的身下探去。

“...你是发情的野兔子吗？”性爱对于迪亚波罗并不难以接受，如果忽略对方是谁，他也可以很乐忠于这种肢体交互。

乔鲁诺没有回答，他把自己肩上的外套垫在了迪亚波罗的膝盖下，像地毯一样。

“我可不太想让你因为我的原因受伤。”

“如果说这话的是别人，还有那么一点的可信度。”

“你他妈为什么会随身携带这种东西！”迪亚波罗低吼道，他感觉乔鲁诺的手指正一根一根得挤进他的后穴，快速的抽插疏通了甬道，干涩的肠腔顺着润滑液发出淫靡的水声。

“我说了我要送你东西。”乔鲁诺细吻着男人的后脊梁，他贪婪得嗅着迪亚波罗身上淡淡的、混杂着烟味的古龙香水气息，“但不是刚才，也不是现在。”

乔鲁诺专心开拓着男人的后穴，粘稠的淫液在他的手指上勾出了银丝，他忍不住低下头，用另一只手掰开了迪亚波罗的嘴，亲了上去。

他趴在迪亚波罗的身上，生涩地用舌头去挑逗男人的上唇，迪亚波罗想咬他，但犬齿被乔鲁诺的手及时地控制住了，僵在了一边。

迪亚波罗感觉自己的脸快被扯烂了，津液不受控制地从自己的嘴角流下，他的舌头被乔鲁诺纠缠着，自己的黑色唇彩也被沾染地乱七八糟。

真是狼狈极了，如果不是被压榨无几的精神力已经叫不出来绯红之王，他一定要把这小鬼的胸口打穿。

当下一秒坚硬而冰冷的东西抵在了他的脸颊时，他确信乔鲁诺疯的不轻。

人类总是种奇怪的生物，一块镶嵌在圆环上的不规则石头可以聚集喜悦与恐惧。那是一枚钻石做成的戒指，十多年前他用相同的东西和多娜泰拉上了床，当时那个女人脸上欢快的表情让他同样无法理解。

“我不知道还有没有人送过你这样的东西。”乔鲁诺咬着他的耳朵说道，呼吐的气息让迪亚波罗有些酥麻的痒。“我测量过你的身体数据，我觉得尺寸是合适的。”

“...我只送过别人这种玩意。”迪亚波罗任凭乔鲁诺掰扯着他的手，将冰凉的金属穿过他骨节分明的中指。

尺寸确实相当合适，他把手举到眼前转了个圈，钻石被打磨的棱角闪着寒冷的光，像被涂上了稀释过的鹅黄。“鬼知道你是什么时候拿着量尺在我的身上比划过。”

“你肯定不会知道的。”乔鲁诺把迪亚波罗扒得只剩一件马甲和衬衫，是Loro Piana的面料。迪亚波罗钟情于那种细腻的羊毛触感，他流着意大利人的血。

乔鲁诺的指尖蹭过迪亚波罗的肋骨，由下至上得碾过男人的乳尖，再好的布料也只能成为男人腰身的陪衬，迪亚波罗的身体颤抖了一下，像被踩到尾巴的斑猫。

“你硬了。”乔鲁诺的手重新向下探去，被限制的双手让迪亚波罗无法尽情地去抚慰自己，男人的鼻息开始变得色情而燥热。“到底谁才是哪里都可以发情的野生动物，我随便地上捡根棍子都能把你操到高潮。”

“你的屌正抵在我的屁股上，它硬的仿佛可以滴水。”迪亚波罗恶狠狠的说，“你就像个只会说下流玩笑的性无能。”

“你很期待被我操？”乔鲁诺挑眉。

“我操你的妈！”

他们就像在薄云里交合的飞鸟，空旷的露台除了风声只剩下了软肉间的碰撞声，乔鲁诺的囊袋拍打在迪亚波罗的臀瓣上，雪白的臀肉被乔鲁诺恶作剧一样的捏出了几道红痕。

紧缩的甬道用力吸着乔鲁诺勃起的阴茎，肠道间的褶皱摩擦着柱体，一抽一抽的运动着，“放松点，别夹那么紧。”乔鲁诺拍打着迪亚波罗的屁股，他居高临下得看着跪趴在地上的男人。

“唔...啊啊...我操你...啊！”迪亚波罗的腰身随着乔鲁诺的律动摇晃着，他顺着乔鲁诺深入浅出的节奏喘息，声带发出的音节也被揉成了碎片。

乔鲁诺用力而快速地抽送着自己的阴茎，先退到臀缝间，再全部塞进柔软的肠道，迪亚波罗只觉得自己的屁股要被操烂了，前列腺的刺激让他勃起的阴茎硬的发疼。

“你的屁股把我的屌照顾的很舒服。”乔鲁诺说着有一搭没一搭的荤话，他揉捏着迪亚波罗挺立的乳头，惹得迪亚波罗又发出一阵浪叫。

“啊啊...啊...”前后夹击的刺激让迪亚波罗被操射了出来，精液射在他的小腹和地上，斑驳的白色精液让这场没来由的做爱变得更加淫靡。

但下一秒迪亚波罗疲软的阴茎又变得硬挺了起来，他懊恼自己不争气的欲望。“看来你真是天生挨操的妓女。”乔鲁诺看着迪亚波罗又勃起的阴茎，“而我又恰好把你操的很舒服。”

乔鲁诺抓着迪亚波罗的后腰，手劲大得隔着衬衫的布料在男人的肌肤上留了红色的印迹，粗壮的性器在迪亚波罗的体内冲撞着，迪亚波罗整个身体随着乔鲁诺的动作晃动着，手铐被卡在阳台的栏杆上，碰撞出金属间的脆响。

迪亚波罗敢咬定这个小鬼头喝了晚会上的祝兴酒，他感觉自己浮在一片的柔软的云上和疯子做爱，手腕内侧被粗糙的铁刺磨出了血痕，快感和疼痛让他大叫出声，透明的唾液让整张脸看起来狼狈不堪。

“放...放开我，乔鲁诺！”他用力挣扎着喊着，他觉得制约着他的手铐简直要把他的手腕划断。

“老实点...”乔鲁诺停下了快速的顶弄，把手臂搭上了迪亚波罗的肩头，顺着肌肉线条贴上了迪亚波罗的手腕，他很喜欢男人衬衫下隐藏的黑色纹身，扭曲而美丽。

黄金体验亲吻了手铐，铁变成了绿色的树叶，从栏杆飘落到了地上。

事实上迪亚波罗从来没指望过这个小鬼会真的放开他，他们的性爱总是充满了暴力和血，仅仅是手腕的擦伤在平日里绝对不会引起乔鲁诺的一丁点注意。

真是奇怪，迪亚波罗自虐般的想。

乔鲁诺身后的动作唐突加快，撞得迪亚波罗几乎在地上跪不稳，松开的手牢牢得抓住阳台的栏杆，接受着身后的肆虐，他被操的身体几乎蜷缩了起来。

迪亚波罗感觉乔鲁诺的胸口也在激烈的喘息着，快速的撞击让他整个身体软了下去，他能感觉到自己后穴的肠肉一抽一抽，不受自主地欢迎着乔鲁诺的阴茎，这倒很讨好乔鲁诺，随着数十下深入浅出的顶弄，蓄势待发的阴茎将精液射在了迪亚波罗的体内，迪亚波罗感觉滚烫的精液几乎灌满了他整个肠道，他的身体剧烈地一颤，勃起的阴茎喷出了稀稠的液体。

乔鲁诺恋恋不舍地将自己退出迪亚波罗的体内，他看着男人衣衫凌乱的侧躺在柔软的衣服上，汗水沾湿了他的后背，脊梁骨被白色衣服描摹出了凹凸有致的形状。

他试着弯下身子，想把迪亚波罗裹着衣服从冰冷的地板上抱起来，这并不难，迪亚波罗身上本来就没有一克多余的赘肉。

“滚开...乔鲁诺，我说你滚开！”迪亚波罗握紧了拳头，他把钻石戒指的棱角当作指虎，像只豹子一样从地上弹了起来，从上至下得给了乔鲁诺肚子上一拳。

“...唔！”乔鲁诺被迪亚波罗猝不及防的攻击摁在了身下，他捂着自己的腹部，表情难看，“绝对淤血了，这很疼的！”

“我刚才就想用这破铁环把你的脸打烂。”迪亚波罗居高临下的说道，“戳穿你的眼睛，再把这玩意塞在你的脑子里。”

“别这么暴躁。”乔鲁诺伸出胳膊挡住了迪亚波罗挥下来的拳头，如果绯红之王还在，一拳的力量就可以让他两只胳膊都打上骨折石膏。

乔鲁诺钳制住迪亚波罗的两只胳膊，扭着把他摁在了阳台的扶手上，“这么不喜欢这枚戒指吗，迪亚波罗？”他叫他的名字。

“它在我眼里的唯一作用就是塞进你的喉咙，割破你的内脏！”迪亚波罗的胳膊被不符合人体常识地扭曲着，他面部狰狞，咬着牙说道。

“我不想让你扔了它，上面有我和你的名字。”乔鲁诺顿顿地说，“我没办法佩戴戒指，匠人只打了你的一份，你要是弄丢了...”

“我想我会很困扰的。”

黄金体验不是时候的站在了乔鲁诺的身边，他触碰了那枚戒指，并送到了迪亚波罗污秽不堪的身下。

“操你妈！乔鲁诺，我杀了你妈！”迪亚波罗慌张地大喊，他觉得他有预感乔鲁诺要干什么。

“你会喜欢这枚‘钻石’的。”乔鲁诺亲吻了一下迪亚波罗的耳垂。

迪亚波罗仿佛粘在了栏杆上，他感受到那枚戒指成为了他身体里某个器官的一部分，他杀不死自己，更别提扔掉那铁环。

“...求你拿掉它，乔鲁诺。”迪亚波罗近乎哀求道，“它要是变成了子宫，你不会想再认识一个特里休的。”

“我不介意，迪亚波罗。”乔鲁诺认真地说道，“这可是我送给你的钻戒。”

“我一定会把匕首插进你的后脑。”迪亚波罗回过头，他的手被乔鲁诺松开了，身上还披着那件短貂毛大衣。

“随时欢迎。”乔鲁诺低头点了根眼，顺便给了迪亚波罗一根，“你想怎么回去，坐我的车吗？我的手下已经不在这栋建筑附近了。”

“Nessun problema。”迪亚波罗捡起地上散落的裤子，把自己穿戴好，尽力不让自己去回想那枚该死的戒指，“你的车后座很软。”

“我喝酒了。”乔鲁诺挠着头。“但还是我来开，不然我相信你会把车开到那不勒斯的海里去。”

“不，我想的是开下高架桥。”迪亚波罗叼着嘴边的烟，是另一种口味，他浅浅地品尝着。

“走吧，楼梯在这边。”

“...我知道在哪，小鬼。”

夜色里两只共赴云雨的飞鸟划过了云间的雾气，像是子弹击穿了烟雾，浑浊不堪。

乔鲁诺的床头柜总是放着枪，正如迪亚波罗大衣的内侧永远藏着锋利的匕首。

他们是拥抱着的虚假爱人，彼此的背后紧贴着那被人讴歌的，灼热的死亡。


End file.
